


Sweet Dreams

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [16]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Play, Comfort, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Group Sex, Multi, NSFW, OFC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Sex Dream, Threesome, claire (ofc) - Freeform, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Claire has an intimate dream about herself, Jake and Cougar.





	

_“Why are you so tense?  Long day?”_

_Claire’s eyes were closed and she sat on the bed between Jensen’s legs enjoying his shoulder massage.  He was talking quietly in her ear as he ran his hands along her body in various tensed areas.  Occasionally she sensed his head move lower toward her and she’d lean back and offer her lips to him for long sultry kisses._

_“You need to relax.  I have an idea.”  She smiled and relaxed against him as he made himself more comfortable behind her and continued his ministrations on her shoulders and neck.  “Keep your eyes closed.”_

_His two large, soft yet slightly calloused hands relaxed and pleasured her at the same time.  Hands rough and scarred from years of training and missions.  Hands that could also bring her to peaks of sensual torment._

_She was startled when she felt another set of hands run from her knees to the tops of her thighs and she opened her eyes.  Cougar knelt in front of her, his brown eyes focused on her, a small mysterious smile on his lips.  He looked to Jensen for a moment as if waiting for approval and then back to Claire._

_“Shhh, just relax.  Let Cougar take care of you.”  Jensen whispered in her ear._

_“What about you?”  She looked up hesitantly._

_“I’m right here.  Just enjoy yourself.”  He murmured, his mouth finding her neck, leaving wet marks from open mouth kisses and tiny licks as she moved to give him better access._

_She looked back to Cougar wordlessly and he smiled and gave her a single nod and half smile before Jensen moved away and he moved up quickly, his lips finding her own.  She slowly relaxed into the kiss beginning to enjoy it more.  He didn’t feel like Jensen, his kisses weren’t familiar or as satisfying.  His lips not as full and soft, but they still gave her the thrill of a strangers lips on her._

_She broke away wanting familiar and satisfying, and she pulled Jensen’s head down as she moved her head back eagerly to feel him on her again._

_He moaned softly against her, his hands moving to her full breasts, holding and kneading them as the kiss intensified._

_Cougar’s hands traveled up her legs, past her hips, and up her torso.  They slid up to her breasts greedily pushing Jensen’s away as he stroked and made himself at home savoring the soft skin, weighing the fullness in his palms._

_She broke the kiss with Jensen and looked at Cougar, and found his eyes watching hers.  The look he gave her sent electric through her body and she arched her back, offering more of herself to Cougar as she looked back up at Jensen and they’re eyes locked._

_“That’s it, let us take care of you.”  One of Jensen’s hands traveled down her side and to the front of her panties and slid inside.  She let out a soft cry as he found what he was looking for and began to move gently along her._

_Cougar looked down for a moment to watch Jensen’s actions for a moment he moved up her body, his mouth moving to Claire’s breast.  His facial hair ticking and scratching softly, adding to the glorious sensations._

_She reached up and held on to Jakes neck as she rocked between them, her head resting on his shoulder._

_“Whatever you need, Claire.  Just say the word.”  Jensen crooned, his hand moving firmly as he breathed in her ear._

_“Jake.”  She panted grabbing for any part of him she could hold as he moved along her._

_“Cougar, if you wouldn’t mind helping my lady out?”  He said softly, moving his hand away as Claire gave a mild protest of frustration._

_Cougar nodded with a smile and moved lower down the bed, kissing his way back down her body, slowly, to the edge of her panties._

_He held her legs apart and kissed along her inner thigh softly, his beard brushing against her skin in a delicious torment._

_“Lift your hips.”  Jensen urged and Claire did as she was told.  His hands found her breasts again and she gasped as he found her favorite sensitive areas._

_She felt Cougars warm breath coming in puffs in more sensitive aroused areas and she moaned in eagerness, leaning back to feel Jensen’s lips on her again.  She kissed him urgently, his own mouth rough on hers, reaching up to run her hands through his short soft hair.  She felt his need pressing along her back and she gave tormented groan wanting to hold it in her hands._

_Cougar’s mouth moved up higher along her inner thighs, he found the fabric of her panties and ran his tongue along it gently but firm enough that she could feel him exploring._

_“Jake.”  She called out, holding him tighter, her body tensing in anticipation of Cougar’s touch._

_When she felt Cougar’s tongue finally run along intimate flesh she gave a long cry and her body arched high off of the bed.  Jensen held her down gently, murmuring both loving and naughty words in her ear._

***

Claire woke up and as her eyes focused as she looked around the room and then over at Jensen.  She suddenly became afraid she had made noises in her sleep and woke him.  He was on his back, legs spread out, one arm under a pillow, the other across his tight belly.  His mouth was open slightly, and head turned facing her, letting out small breaths, undisturbed.

She smiled and stretched, relieved she hadn’t woken him up.  After a few minutes, he must have sensed movement because he stirred and scratched his chest, opening his eyes.

“Hey there.”  He said lovingly, smiling at her, his voice slightly gravelly from sleep.

“Morning.”

“Did you sleep okay?”

“I think so.”  She looked at the ceiling with a confused look before turning back to him.

“I woke up earlier and you were tossing and moaning.  Bad dream?”

“I don’t think so.  I can’t remember.”  She fibbed.

Jensen yawned and sat up.  He got out of bed and padded to the other room.  Claire looked at his boxers, black with tiny pizza slices dotted along the material, and chuckled.

He scratched the back of his head before turning around.

“You had a sex dream about me didn’t you?”  He said excitedly, grinning.  “You said my name and then moaned a lot.”

“I did?”

“Yup.  I’m flattered.  Did I do that thing you like?”

“I don’t remember it.”

“Well I must have been good, you seemed really into it.”

“Sounds that way, I wish I remembered it.”  She said starting to yawn as he nodded and walked into the bathroom shutting the door after him.

Claire turned to her side and pulled a blanket up to her chest.  She remembered every detail of her dream vividly.  No harm in letting Jensen think she couldn’t remember, right?  She thought some more about it when she heard Jensen call from the other room.

“You gonna go back to sleep?”

She had the tiniest smile, “Yeah, I’m gonna try.”  She said, her smile growing into an intimate grin.

 


End file.
